In The Light
by Fading-Fading-Gone
Summary: This family is broken. Can tragedy bring it back together? Finale! Rated T because... tragedy.
1. Disclaimers

**I've been really, REALLY bad about this, so...**

 **MOST SETTINGS AND SELECT CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHANNON MESSENGER. OTHER CHARACTERS AND PLOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **yep, that's about it...**

 **YAY**


	2. Tears

**This is meant to be confusing, so...yeah. Have fun!**

 **Bela POV**

Tears.

What are they, really?

They mean something, but what?

They tell people that you're happy or you're sad.

You can't recreate them, but they're there.

When you want them, when you don't.

But in this moment, there are no tears. None.

I'm standing in the woods, my fingers wrapped around Daddy's. His face is dry, too. I look over to Kali and Tarron, and I see sorrow, but no tears. Vully and Raisa look the same. Shilo and Elion haven't even shown up, and neither has Mommy.

I shift from foot to foot, anxiety coursing through my body. I'm not entirely sure what's happening, but I do know that we're in the Wanderling Woods, and that we've stopped going to see Gramma and Papa. I tug on Daddy's hand, and he leans down to listen to me.

"Daddy, why are we here?"

"Buttercup, be quiet. This is a serious thing." His blue eyes look into mine solemnly, then he looks away.

I'm young, so I can get away with what I do next.

When I tug on Daddy's hand, he ignores me. So, I open my mouth and I scream. I scream until I can't breath anymore, and then I close my mouth and glare at Daddy. No words come out, just sound. Daddy tries to cover my mouth, but I push his hand away.

I see Great Aunt Sophie rise from her seat and send Daddy and I out. I see her comfort a crying Great Aunt Linh, and then I feel the light curl around us and pull us home.


	3. Flashback

**This one is weird, too. I got halfway through and decided that the father-who will be revealed in this chapter- is also a Technopath.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **Guest:** Good guesses, but no. Have you read The Downfall of the Neverseen and If Only? This is the third and final book in that series. I would say read them before you read this, if you haven't. Cool? Cool.

 **Waves-of-Writing:** That's the point! Also, yeah; uh oh! :)

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** Thanks!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Yeah, it's weird. Thanks!

 **bexdahboo:** Well, here's the answer!

 **bookishgirl:** Thanks!

 **ChickenLuv8:** Awww… thanks so much!

 _ **Flashback**_

 _We sat outside, happy after years of marriage. Lynna's hand sat in mine, a beautiful diamond ring wrapped around her finger. Bela came out and sat on my lap, her laughter at my fake annoyance surrounding me._ This is freedom, _I remember thinking._ No threat to elf kind, a loving wife and daughter.

 _That same day, I lost that freedom. We thought we eliminated them. We were wrong._

 _We dropped Bela off with a friend, then went out to where Dad proposed to Mom. All of a sudden, Lynna started to clutch her enlarged belly. In a panic, I hailed Uncle Fitz. He came soon, and helped Lynna through the labor. She hadn't given birth yet when agents black as night darted out from shadows, offering me a deal. They said they would kill Lynna if I didn't hack into the elf database. I did as they said, but I also sent a coded message to Vully. While the agents were searching the database, Vully, Raisa, and Uncle Grady arrived. They rushed in and grabbed the agents. The agents fled, leaving a cube on the floor. Fitz ran to get Lynna when Vully said it was a bomb. Grady pulled me out of the building, and the last thing I remember was the building being blown to pieces._

Bela came up to me, wiping my tears away. I took her hand in my own, whispering the truth into her ear. She looks up at me, her tears present now, too. We hold each other, realizing that family matters more than ever now. I hail my siblings, ask them to come. When they arrive, I hail my parents.

"Goll?"


	4. Bye

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I kind of gave up on this story. Sorry. I'll let anyone who wants to continue this story go ahead, but… I just kinda gave up on KotLC for awhile. If you ship Dramione, though, stay with my profile! If anyone wants the real plot for the rest of this to actually write it, please PM me. Also, if you want to continue any of my other stories, feel free. I'll be kind of active on Quotev, so… yeah. If you have anything on there you want me to read, email me. (You can find my email on my profile.) Sorry again,**

 **-FadingFadingGone**


End file.
